


Take Two

by astropocalypse



Series: White Collar/Batman Shenanigans [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batman/White Collar Crossover, Brotherly Bonding, Chatting & Messaging, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Featuring- an electric screwdriver a bowling pin and 2 tons of industrial cement, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Hurt Tim Drake, Sickfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astropocalypse/pseuds/astropocalypse
Summary: The aftermath of"new phone, who dis?", where Tim actually texts the right person this time but ends up getting more than he bargained for, Dick Grayson style.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: White Collar/Batman Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150793
Comments: 34
Kudos: 146





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently physics classes are a great place for inspiration, because I wrote this one there too!  
> This is the not-at-all-anticipated-because-I-didn't-know-it-was-going-to-happen sequel to my wrong number chatfic, so gratuitous fluff and crack incoming.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Tim:** so

**Tim:** right chat this time

**Tim:** i got stabbed again :(

**Dick:** Again?! Timmy, that’s the third time this month!

**Dick:** Do you need supplies? Cuddles? An Alfie care package?

**Tim:** dick im fiiiiiiiiiiine

**Tim:** (but yes to the third)

**Tim:** this isnt the point tho!

**Tim:** i accidentally texted peter before

**Tim:** and now hes asking questions im not sure how to answer

**Tim:** and I reeeeeeally dont wanna blow my cover

**Dick:** Is this a Code Crimson situation?

**Tim:** NO DO NOT SEND JASON

**Tim:** peters a good guy!

**Tim:** just

**Tim:** hes gonna be here in 15 mins

**Tim:** and i dont know how to explain the gaping wound in my abdomen

**Dick:** Are you seriously telling me you don’t have at least 5 contingencies for if you’re caught doing RR stuff?

**Tim:** i do but

**Tim:** i honestly dont know where id get an electric screwdriver, a bowling pin and two tons of industrial cement at this short notice

**Dick:** …fair enough

**Tim:** come onnnnnnnn

**Tim:** do it for your bro?

**Dick:** I know you’re manipulating me

**Dick:** And it’s totally working, give me 2 mins

**Tim:** thank you :)

**Dick:** Ok, so I called in a few favors

**Dick:** And I got you the best gift of all!

**Tim:** a lifetime membership to nespresso?

**Dick:** No, silly!

**Dick:** Brotherly bonding!

**Tim:** ughhhhhhh

**Tim:** which one?

**Dick:** Damian’s on his way (^ω^)

**Tim:** DICK

**Tim:** HOW IS THAT HELPFUL

**Tim:** IN ANY WAY

**Dick:** Well, the way I see it

**Dick:** Not only do you get some quality time with your loving little bro

**Dick:** You also get a convenient cover story!

**Tim:** and how is that?

**Dick:** Congratulations, you just got mugged!

**Dick:** The streets of New York are oh so very dangerous, and of course a non-violent conman like yourself wouldn’t know how to handle a man with a knife

**Dick:** And how lucky that your brother was coincidentally visiting, and just so happens to be a med student who can treat you!

**Tim:** thats

**Tim:** a surprisingly good idea

**Dick:** I’m not just a pretty face, you know!

**Dick:** Also, I’m glad that you approve, because he’s gonna be at your door in 5 minutes

**Tim:** …i shouldve known

**Dick:** You really should’ve

**Tim:** Thanks, Dick

**Dick:** No problem :D

5 minutes later…

**Tim:** JASON IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU

**Tim:** WHY IS THERE RED GLITTER IN MY STRUDEL

**Tim:** AN ALFIE CARE PACKAGE IS SACRED

**Jason:** :)

**Author's Note:**

> What plan did Tim have that involved those supplies? What does Code Crimson entail and why is Tim so scared of it? All that and more in... never, actually. I'm not answering these.
> 
> Thanks a ton for reading! Drop a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, I always love hearing feedback! :)


End file.
